


The Beauty of Snow Globes

by Terran Dowling (Enby_Entity)



Category: Sastiel - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: 25 days of NotfunnyDean's Advent Calendar 2019 challenge, Christmas Time, Day 1, Did I mention how fluffy it is?, I'm still squeeing about it, Innocent Cas, M/M, Sastiel short, Super soft Sam, Very fluffy, Winter scene, anyway onward we go, it's very fluffy, this is just really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enby_Entity/pseuds/Terran%20Dowling
Summary: Sam and Castiel are in a Christmas shop shopping for Christmas decorations. Only...well...they can't get out. A bad snowstorm has hit far sooner than expected and Sam wants to wait it out. It's during this that he discovers that Cas has no idea what a snow globe is. Cuteness ensues as Sam gets to marvel in Cas' discovery of one of the most beautiful creations humans have ever come up with.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	The Beauty of Snow Globes

**What time is it:** _roughly 2 PM_

 **Where are they:** a _little local Christmas shop store in a town that is about an hour from the bunker. The store is like a miniature version of the Christmas Mouse (if you don’t know what that is, it’s a very large, usually two-story store that sells Christmas items year round...at least, the one I went to a couple times in Myrtle Beach is like that *shrugs*)._

“Sam, I’m telling you, I can fly us out of here no problem,” Castiel, angel of the Lord, said a bit too loudly in the cramped Christmas store. Several people looked their way uneasily and Sam knew they didn’t need that kind of scrutiny. Grabbing Cas lightly by the arm, he lead them to a more private area off to the side. There were only five other patrons in the store besides them and all of them were at one of the two big storefront windows (he and Cas were at the other one), watching as the snow came down.

“I don’t understand, Sam, why you won’t let me just fly us out?”

“Because flying in the snow is just as dangerous as driving in the snow.”

Cas favored him with a doubtful look.

“Flying your airplanes is dangerous in the snow, yes; too much machinery with stuff that could go wrong. I am one angel, fully in control, I’ve done it millions of times. My wings are built to withstand all of Earth's weather.”

Sam folded his arms against his chest. “All the same, I’d like to just wait it out.”

Cas regarded him with an honest curiosity. “You don’t trust me?”

“Hon, really, I’d rather just…wait it out. Besides, we came here to shop for Dean, since he broke all the ornaments this morning and we can't go back home without the ornaments, since Christmas is in a week and this is the last day the store is open before then.” Sam turned towards the window they stood near to see how bad the storm was, and found himself getting lost in the way the snow was falling. It wasn’t fast, it wasn’t slow; it was just deliberate enough that you could really appreciate the beauty. It was hypnotic. Sam's worries melted away.

“Sam?” Cas inquired, resting a hand upon Sam’s arm. The touch, much more powerful a spell than nature could ever concoct, drew Sam’s romantic gaze from the snow to his beloved. His heart blossomed as he took in the deep sea of blues in Cas’ eyes while the angel stared at him with concern. “Are you okay, Sam? Do I need to call Dean?”

“No, no, Cas, I’m fine. Come here.” He opened his arms for Cas to go into them, which Cas did without hesitation, and as the pair stood, Sam told him to just watch the snow. As he explained in a soft tone what he saw in the snow outside, he felt Cas relax against him, and felt himself go even softer for the angel. The heat of the store, paired with the soft, romantic music, and just the quiet, serene togetherness they shared in the moment reminded Sam of a snow globe he once saw as a kid.

“Snow…globe?” Cas asked.

Sam blinked. He was surprised by Cas question, unaware that he’d murmured aloud what he’d been thinking.

Cas broke the last of the spell by pulling away from him and looking up at him with a very confused look (though Sam still found it to be cute). “Sam, I don’t understand. How could you see the whole globe in snow? First of all, a human could never see such a thing without going into space which I know you’ve never been, never once, and besides the _whole globe_ being in snow is just not possible.”

Sam found himself laughing at Cas, mostly because it struck him as adorable that the angel had never before seen a snow globe.

Cas was now beginning to pout in frustration as his lack of understanding deepened.

“This isn’t funny, Sam!”

“Oh, Cas, a snow globe has nothing to do with the Earth itself. I honestly can’t believe—and this is why I’m laughing—that in your thousands upon thousands of years spent upon this earth, you’ve never once seen a snow globe.”

“I…” There was that head tilt again.

Taking Cas’ hand again, Sam led the way to where he’d seen some upon their arrival in the store. Cas offered no objections, even moving in a little closer to him; he very much loved that.

Anyway, they reached the snow globes. Using his free hand, Sam picked one up and offered it to Cas, whom now understood…somewhat.

“Okay. I get the globe part. I don’t understand why they’re called _snow_ globes.”

The current one he was holding was of a tropical area, probably not the best one to have picked, Sam realized in hindsight. Oh well. It’d do just fine.

“You have to shake it, Cas.”

“Shake it, why?” Cas looked up at him. “Sam, that is very dangerous. You could drop it and send glass into someone else should the shards ricochet just right, or they step on the glass and get hurt; lots of kids take their shoes off in stores I’ve noticed which is _another_ weird thing humans do that I do not—”

Seeing the opportunity, Sam placed his free hand upon Cas’ cheek to still Cas’ head movement and locked his lips with the angel’s. Kissing back almost immediately one second and then violently yanking back the next to catch the globe he’d lost his grip upon, only _barely_ saving it from crashing against the tiled floor, he straightened and gave Sam a look of great frustration.

“Sam Winchester, you _know_ what it does to me when you kiss me like that!” Cas blew out a breath and carefully set the snow globe back upon the shelf. As he did so, he noticed the snow falling inside and let out a soft, startled gasp.

Sam _loved_ watching as Cas watched the snow settle, pick up the snow globe, figure out how to make it snow inside again, and repeat making it snow for a good few minutes. Eventually tired of it, he set the globe back on the shelf.

“That was cool.”

“Yeah, I always thought so, too.”

Cas looked at him. “Why don’t we have one at the bunker?”

This got to him.

Why indeed?

“I…actually don’t know. Never thought about it.”

Cas picked up the tropical one, shook it, and smiled as the illogical snow fell down. Sam caught himself smiling, too. He couldn’t help it. Whenever that angel smiled it was like the sun had come out to shine just on him and him alone; his whole being brightened, and reminded him one of millions of reasons why he was so in love with Castiel.

“You seem to like that one.”

“I do. It’s funny.” He shook it again.

“Then let’s get it.”

Cas regarded him with a wide-eyed look of surprise and delight. “Yeah?”

“Oh yeah,” he put his arm around Cas’ shoulders and pressed a kiss to the black hair he loved as much as any other part of the celestial being. “Anything that makes my angel smile that much is a must-have in the bunker.”

Cas let out a laugh. “Oh, shut up, Sam.” His cheeks burned red in the white world around them.

Sam’s heart glowed right along with it.


End file.
